


He Isn't Tempted by the Apple of Eden

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Drabble, Let's be honest, M/M, based on canon dialogue, does mention the girls but- its just a mention sooo, everyone has a thing for Hibiki, lol maybe not a drabble cause it's like 250 words but-, something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Daichi greets Hibiki at the line for the physicals.He has some words to say.





	He Isn't Tempted by the Apple of Eden

Something was definitely wrong with Hibiki-

Totally, utterly wrong- because although Daichi extended the invitation and waited for him, Hibiki never even came to the girl's physicals.

 

So when Hibiki came to the line, dressed in a flimsy hospital gown that was held together by two bows (he really didn't want to think of how easy it would have been to get Hibiki totally naked- not when he was about to get examined), he tried to scold him.

 

“Where were you, man? I was waiting forever!”

 

Then Hibiki looked at him, smiled and said, “Waiting for what?”

 

Daichi felt his mind crack for a moment there, “The girl's physicals! And you call yourself a man…”

 

Something was totally, utterly wrong with Hibiki, because (even if Daichi was jealous to admit) at least half the girls seemed to be throwing herself at him- even Io- _Io!_

 

And Hibiki would just smile their way, charm them with his ridiculous humor, then turn around and spend time with Daichi.

 

Yeesh, why would he even listen to someone he's known for so long instead of the beauties who were all so eager to open up to him? It wasn't like Daichi didn't appreciate the support- he felt like he'd break, shatter, without it-

But it seemed whenever Daichi was free- had time- was bored in this chaotic, demon-infested world, Hibiki would be right there, eager to spend time with him.

 

… if Hibiki was interested in a girl… would he be as eager…?

 

“... maybe it was best that you didn't come.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol just wanted to write something cute since I played through this part again.  
> Also if it's short- I know I can finish it.


End file.
